Babel Martyr
|Romaji = Beberu mātā|Other Names = Code of Salvation|Type = Built-in command|Abilities = Cripple/kill a Sacred Gear host when it reaches a certain level of power.|Wielder(s) = All sacred gear users}} Babel Martyr( ), also known as Code of Salvation, is a secret code created by God of the Bible and built-in in every Sacred Gear of his creation with the intention of crippling/killing a host when such surpasses a certain level of power. Summary Found in one of the last journals Azazel wrote before his sudden dissapearance(demise by the hands of Elizabeth Albedo) by his descendant Akatsuki Shiranui, Babel Martyr is apparently a built-in code in every Sacred Gear created by God of the Bible with the intention of crippling or downright killing a host who reached a power beyond his. As such, if a host of a Sacred Gear reaches a power which surpasses even by a minimum the power of God of the Bible, Babel Martyr would activate independently and cause immense harm, pain and suffering for the said host until such can't no longer use the Sacred Gear or is downright killed along with it, preventing further generations to reach such again, Azazel expeculating that it due to God's fear of his own creation turning against him someday, although if this was a serious statement or a bad joke is unknown. It is expeculated that both Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer died in the Great Apocalypse not just because of 666(Trihexa) overwhelming power, but also due to Babel Martyr's effects, also reflected on the near-death experience of techniques such as DxD-G and DxD-L for Issei and Vali respectively. After the Creation of the Singularity, Babel Martyr is no longer a threat. Abilities Babel Martyr is a secret Code built-in in every Sacred Gear created by God of the Bible. Although his intentions for such are unknown, the code was created to cripple or even kill a host who reaches a level of power beyond allowed by him. If a host reaches a level of power above God of the Bible's, even by a minimum, it's Sacred Gear will activate Babel Martyr. Once activate, the Sacred Gear will start crumbling itself apart and set all of it's stats into overdrive, which will harm the user's body whenever the Sacred Gear is still activated. Any form of struggle or control retake will be meet with even more self-harm and degeneration from the Sacred Gear until the host can no longer fight, and is rented unable to use the former anymore. On the worst hypothesis, if threatens to retake total control despite such, Babel Martyr will initiate a self-destruct mechanism which will destroy the Sacred Gear and consequently kill its host, permanently, preventing also further generations for that same Sacred Gear. Due to it's nature as a sort of "bug", Balance Breakers are free from such use, and apparently strong Sacred Gears, such as Longinus, can resist such Code as seen in DxD:R, but not without some beforehand harm, such as when the Boosted Gear was initially dormant and Ddraig, Comatosed. Trivia * Images for the code based on the Heart from D. Gray Man. Moreover, Babel martyr is named after the incident of the Babel Tower. * Elizabeth Albedo seems to be the only one outside of Akatsuki's circle to know about Babel Martyr. Category:Fanon Terminology